


No Excuses

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Massacre, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “one where bucky and reader act like they hate each other and get into a fight bucky says things he doesn’t mean and upsets the reader etc etc do ur magic”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	No Excuses

“Tony!” I yelled from the kitchen. “What?” He replied from behind me. “I can’t reach the cereal, again” I huffed. Tony sighed as he reached for the corn flakes. “You guys have to sort out this feud you got going on I can’t always do this” Tony said defeated. “Well I didn’t do anything” I said while pouring the cereal into the bowl. 

Tony poured his coffee from the jug into the cup. “I don’t care. I had a bucket of water splash on me yesterday that was meant for you” He sneered. I huffed and opened to fridge to retrieve the milk. 

It wasn’t there so I screamed in frustration. “Woah kid, keep it together the milks right here” Tony said while twisting the lid off. “Oh” I replied. 

“Sorry” He rolled his eyes and poured the milk into his coffee. What came out of the box was not white and smooth but gooey and grey. He quickly pulled it away but that didn’t stop some from going into his morning coffee. 

He slammed the box on to the marble counter in anger. “James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers get in here now!” He yelled. 

A few moments later Steve came running out expecting there to be an emergency but only saw a frozen Tony and I staring at the box. “What?” He said breathing heavily. 

Bucky strolled out behind him and walked over to grab and apple and take a big bite out of it. Tony looked up at Steve and pointed an accusing finger at Bucky who only shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his fruit.

“Steve keep your friend under control! This is the fourth time this week I have been caught up in Y/N and Bucky’s stupid feud and it has crossed the line!” Tony yelled. “What is in that? Mercury?” I joked. “How else was I supposed to make a grey colour?” Bucky said with a sly smirk. 

Tony and Steve quickly looked at Bucky in shock. “Hmm, good idea” I admitted. “Well if you two can agree on something why don’t you stop fighting” Tony suggested, pouring his coffee down the sink. “Yeah, just stop fighting and be friends” Steve said, crossing his arms.

I fake gaged and made a disgusting sound. “No way” I said, disgusted. “Yeah no offence doll but you are too annoying to ever be friends with” Bucky replied. “Well speak for yourself, you aren’t nice! You are so mean I was going to drink mercury and die!” I yelled at the super soldier. 

“Oh come on you wouldn’t have even gone near it!” Bucky yelled back. “Alright guys no-” “Um hello? What if I was half asleep and didn’t realise huh? You are so stupid how could you no wonder you don’t have friends when you try to kill everyone!” I interrupted Steve.

“Hey! I was brainwashed and I had no choice!” Bucky yelled back in complete anger. “That’s no excuse!” I shouted. I swear he almost turned into full on Winter Soldier for a second. “No Bucky” Steve said walking towards him, trying to stop him but was pushed out the way by an extremely pissed Bucky. 

FRIDAY must have alerted the other Avengers because they all started to pour into the large room. Bucky stood in front of me really close with a puffed chest and tensed muscles ready to fight. 

“No excuse?, No excuse?! What about you Y/N? Hm? You aren’t so perfect either? You killed, no massacred your own family! I was brainwashed! What’s your excuse?!” Bucky screeched. 

My heart dropped and tears almost spilling. I could feel myself loosing it every milisecond that went by and suddenly appearing strong wasn’t going to happen. The room was quiet as everyone stared at him. I punched him in the face as hard as I ever had and one drop of a salty tear rolled down my face. 

“I hate you” I whispered in a shaky voice. He groaned as he held his face. Before anyone could register what had happened I sprinted to my room but not before hearing a loud “I hate you!” From behind me before the doors shut.

As I reached my room I punched in FRIDAY’s code and locked my room so it prevented anyone interacting with me.

——

“Bucky that was out of line” Steve pointed out. Bucky looked up at the others, holding his face from the hard punch Y/N had left. “Do you know what that girl has gone through? She killed them on accident! Why do you and Y/N always fight?” Natasha said before going after the upset girl. 

“But she doesn’t understand” Bucky pleaded. “That’s no excuse” Banner claimed. “You need to go apologize and make up with each other. This fighting has to stop it will end with a lot more pain and suffering” Clint spoke calmly to Bucky. “No” Bucky huffed before stomping off.

——

“Y/N?” Natasha called from behind the door. “Go away!” I yelled back. “Just let me in okay? Only me” She said, hoping I would. “I just need to be alone” I declared. 

I heard the faint sound of a sigh and footsteps retreating. I screamed into my pillow as the memories I pushed away for so long, started to appear in my mind. I tried so hard to push them out but it only made the memories fight back harder. 

_The blood seeping through my little sister’s floral dress and the pained, look of betrayal she wore on her face. I used my mind powers to finish her off. She squealed as I ripped her small, child heart from her chest. “Heil HYDRA” I announced as I finished my task._

I screamed harder into my pillow to rid them but it wouldn’t go away. I started to hyperventilate and my breathing became out of control. I forced myself out of the comfy bed and walked over to my attached bathroom. 

Reaching into the cupboard I grabbed the empty syringe and the vile of sedative. I filled it up to the maximum amount I could withstand and injected it into my arm. 

I breathed a sigh of relief and placed the needle and container into the trash before strolling back into my room and wiping my dried tears from my face. I slowed my breathing down and lay on my bed, ready for peacefulness of slumber.

—–

A knock at my door sent me flying awake. I sniffed at my slightly runny nose and slowly got up to decode and open the door. I was expecting Tony to be there offering some food that I wouldn’t take but I didn’t expect a scruffy looking Bucky. 

“Piss off” I hissed. He stopped the door and pushed himself inside. “Hey!” I warned. I looked at my bedside clock that read 2:07 am. “Bucky what the hell are you doing here at 2 am!” I repeated. He then turned and looked me in the eye. “Sorry” He said barely above a whisper. 

I sighed, knowing why he was here. “If you had a nightmare don’t come to me. You never had anyway” I said, getting annoyed. “I didn’t mean what I said” Bucky said with sorrow. 

“Yeah sure” I said, moving my hair out of my face. “Y/N I am serious. I didn’t mean to hurt you” Bucky tried again. “You” I said but couldn’t find anything else to say. 

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. “Fine” I raised my arms in defeat. I got into bed and patted the empty space beside me. Bucky followed suit and got in. I turned on my side in attempt to get as far away as I could. 

I just couldn’t help but feel guilty and let my walls down because I knew he was sorry. I didn’t hate him, I never did and same with Bucky and we both knew that.

He wrapped his arms around my waist which startled me for a brief moment but I calmed down because Bucky was vulnerable and needed someone to hold on to, and so did I.


End file.
